Life in Ruin
by Tamayama Fimi
Summary: 'Jadi orang kaya itu menyedihkan.' Itu hasil pemikiran Hinata dan Sakura. 'Jadi orang kaya itu menyenangkan.' Yang ini hasil pemikiran Sasuke dan Naruto./No Yuri/SasuHina dan NaruSaku/Chap.2 update
1. The Mess Life is Start from Now On

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warnings**_: OOC, AU, gaje, _typo_, dll.

_**Genre**_**:**_ Romance and Friendship_

_**Pairings**_**:** SasuHina, NaruSaku, dan mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu akan bertambah _pairing(s) _lagi.. #eeaaa

**LIFE IN RUIN**

**Chapter 1 : The Mess Life is Start from Now On**

Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Berteman dari TK hingga sekarang, di mana mereka sudah mengenakan seragam SMA dengan kedudukan sebagai kakak kelas untuk kelas X dan XI. Selalu bersama membuat mereka menjadi sahabat. Bahkan mereka sudah merasa seperti kakak adik. Orang tua mereka juga sama, bersahabat baik.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sekelas dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Dua orang yang bertolak belakang namun berteman baik. Naruto ceria, Sasuke... eng, pemurung? _No_, Sasuke itu pendiam _or stay cool_. Sasuke populer, Naruto nggak. Sasuke pintar, Naruto rada-rada. Sasuke tampan, Naruto... err, lumayanlah.

_Well_, keempat orang itu punya satu kesamaan, sama-sama anak orang terkaya di kota itu. Dan karena hal itu, Sakura dan Hinata jadi harus rela patah hati dan cuma bisa nangis. Beda sama Naruto dan Sasuke yang malah senang setengah mati dan mesam-mesem —khusus untuk Sasuke, dalam hati doang.

Tapi, bukannya jadi orang kaya itu enak?

Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya opini.

_Well_, _good luck for life in ruin, guys_!

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"Sakura-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan seraya mendatangi Sakura dan Hinata yang baru datang sambil menyeret Sasuke, tak lupa ia sertakan lambaian tangan yang mengiringi kedatangannya. Atau lebih tepatnya kedatangannya dan Sasuke.

Setelah merasa jarak yang diperlukan cukup untuk berbicara dengan suara normal, Naruto berhenti dan menampilkan cengirannya. "Hei, hei, kalian sudah tahu belum?"

"Hah?" sahut Sakura dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

"Kalian belum tahu, ya? Nggak jadi deh, tunggu kalian tahu saja." kata Naruto.

"Tahu tentang apa, _baka_?" tanya Sakura.

"Pokoknya kalian bakal tahu nanti, hehe.. Iya kan, Sasuke?" jawab Naruto yang masih nyengir.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia melirik ke arah Hinata, lalu tampak sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Wah, wah, kau sudah membayangkan bagaimana nanti jadinya, ya? Kita masih SMA, _teme_," goda Naruto. Rona merah juga menjalari wajahnya yang dihiasai masing-masing tiga goresan di pipi kanan dan kiri. Ngakunya sih itu tanda lahir.

"Diam kau, _dobe_," kata Sasuke. Rona merah di wajahnya makin menjadi-jadi.

Sakura dan Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Apaan sih? Kenapa wajah kalian memerah begitu, hah?" tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran.

"Iya, Naruto -_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang ahirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehe. Sudah ya, _bye_.." kata Naruto sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu —dengan menyeret Sasuke lagi.

"_Bye_," jawab mereka berdua pelan. Sasuke dan Naruto kenapa sih? Aneh.

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun _benar-benar terlihat manis saat merona. Kyaaa," jerit Sakura.

"Tapi kalau buat Hinata-_chan_, lebih manis Naruto ya?" goda Sakura sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"H-hah? Eh, t-tidak k-kok," balas Hinata tergagap. Nampak rona merah di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata-_chan_," kata Sakura sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hinata pelan.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

Tak ada yang spesial di kelas XII IPA 2 saat pelajaran terakhir berlangsung, semuanya berjalan lancar. Yaahh.. Itu kalau dilihat sekilas. Kalau diperhatikan secara seksama, ada beberapa orang yang tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Shikamaru yang duduk di pojok kelas, sudah dalam _mode_ ngantuk berat. Karin —ketua Sasuke FC— yang sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke. Chouji yang diam-diam mengunyah permen karet. Serta Naruto yang mengoceh terus walau dengan suara kecil.

"Aku senang sekali, _teme_. Aahhh.. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan hal ini, aku sayang orang tuaku. Semoga Sakura-_chan_ juga senang."

Itu salah satu contoh hal yang diucapkan Naruto. Dan hal lainnya yang ia ucapkan? Oh, jangan tanya, yang ia ucapkan memang beragam, tapi jangan berharap kalau inti dari pembicaraannya berbeda. Dan untuk Sasuke yang diajak mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa disuruh mendengarkan hanya menggumamkan kata 'hn'.

"Kau menyebalkan, _teme_."

"_So, just shut up, dobe_."

"Khhh," protes Naruto, "kau benar-benar sahabat yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan."

"Hn."

Naruto menghela nafas.

AHA!

"Hei, kau tahu? Kau juga sahabat yang menggemaskan dan lucu saat jatuh cinta, _teme_. _Look at your face when you're blushing,_" goda Naruto, mencoba dapatkan reaksi dari pemuda berwajah datar yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Huh? _Whatever_."

_Yes_! _A little reaction_.

"Lihat! Hinata menatapmu," pekik Naruto pelan.

"Hah?" Sasuke refleks menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat duduk Hinata dan Sakura.

"_Gotcha_! Kena kau, _teme._ Kau langsung bereaksi! Betapa imutnya dirimu yang sekarang, _teme_."

"Khh.. Sial kau, _dobe_, _shut up already_!"

"Kau tak asyik, _teme_." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hey, hey, Sakura memanggilmu tuh."

"Ekk? Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto bersemangat sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Hah? Apaan sih?" Sakura bertanya balik.

Hening.

Semua tahu kalau ribut pada saat pelajaran matematika sama saja dengan... emm, mencari mati, mungkin?

"NARUTO! SAKURA! Kalian tak memperhatikanku ya?" teriak Anko-_sensei_ memecah keheningan.

Naruto dan Sakura tak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Masih _shock_ atas kelakuan mereka sendiri tadi. _So_, mereka cuma diam mematung.

Dan 'diam' itu berarti 'iya'.

"KELUAR! Jangan lupa ke ruanganku sepulang sekolah nanti!"

"A-apa? Ini gara-gara kau, _teme_!" pekik Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum —senyum kemenangan.

"Diam dan KELUAR!" bentak Anko-_sensei_.

"Tapi, _sensei_.. Saya t-tidak salah," kata Sakura mencoba membela diri.

"_NOW_!" teriak Anko-_sensei _lagi.

"Siapa suruh kau bereaksi berlebihan?" tanya Sasuke santai pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu sambil berjalan keluar kelas, menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. _Shit_! Ini dia hukumannya kalau berani macam-macam dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

BUGH!

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, _baka_!" pekik Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"_I-ittai_. Jangan salahkan aku, Sakura-_chan_. Salahkan saja si _teme_ yang bilang padaku kalau kau memanggilku tadi," gerutu Naruto.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_ tadi menyebut-nyebut namaku? Kyaaa!" jerit Sakura.

"Dia cuma mau mengerjaiku kok, makanya tadi _teme_ menyebut namamu."

BUGH!

"Jangan merusak kebahagianku."

"Ah.. _Ittai_, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Just shut up_,_ baka_."

"Kau persis sekali dengan si _teme_ kalau berbicara denganku, Sakura-_chan_."

"Waahh.. Apakah ini jodoh?"

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. Sepertinya perkiraannya kalau Sakura akan senang dengan berita 'itu' salah besar. Ya, dia sudah tahu dari awal sih. Tapi... berharap sedikit nggak ada salahnya, kan?

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"Berhubung Naruto dan Sakura keluar, kau, Hinata pindah dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Lalu, Shikamaru dan Chouji maju ke tempat duduk Sakura dan Hinata."

"Eh?" sahut Hinata kaget.

"Khhh, _mendokusei_."

"_No comment and hurry up_!"

Tak ingin cari masalah, Hinata buru-buru membereskan buku-bukunya dan pindah ke tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Hah.. Kenapa aku harus duduk di belakang cewek _mendokusei_ ini sih?" gumam Shikamaru.

Yang merasa, langsung menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan _deathglare_ pada Shikamaru.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, nona. Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku nanti. Dan itu akan sangat merepotkan."

Wow! Entah setan apa yang merasuki Shikamaru sampai-sampai ia berkata begitu.

"J-jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" bentak Temari pelan. Lalu, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah depan lagi, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

Tanpa ada yang sadar, Shikamaru menyeringai. Acara tidurnya batal deh untuk kali ini.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"A-_ano_.. Permisi, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. Duduk saja," jawab Sasuke datar.

Hei, jangan lupakan kalau si Uchiha satu ini selalu _stay cool_, jadi, dari luar ia tetap _stay cool_ sedangkan... _well_, dalam hatinya siapa yang tahu tentang bagaimana senangnya ia begitu tahu yang duduk di sebelahnya Hinata.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Hinata tersenyum gugup, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Anko-_sensei_ yang sudah melanjutkan acara mengajarnya.

_Hell yeah_, sepertinya pangeran kita yang satu ini tidak akan menyimak pelajaran matematika yang diberikan guru _killer_-nya untuk kali ini.

Dan untuk masalah ini, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata yang membuat hatinya cenat cenut. Ini semua kan berawal dari dirinya sendiri yang tadi menggoda Naruto.

Tapi... Sasuke sepatutnya berterima kasih pada reaksi Naruto —yang berlebihan— yang membuatnya dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan. Hal sepele yang selalu diinginkan si bungsu Uchiha yang dijuluki sebagai '_ice prince_' di sekolahnya.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"Belum pulang?"

"Hmm," Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, "_ano_, lagi menunggu Sakura-_chan_."

"Oh."

"Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri sedang menunggu Naruto-_kun_ ya?" tanya Hinata berbasa-basi.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya. Hening lagi.

"Jadi, kau selalu pulang bersama Sakura?"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya. Maunya mencoba melepaskan suasana canggung yang ada, eh malah mempermalukan diri. Siapa pun di kelas tahu kalau Hinata dan Sakura selalu pulang sekolah bersama.

"Iya, sebenarnya hari ini kami mau pergi ke toko buku dulu. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ akan lama, mungkin besok saja perginya."

"Mau beli buku?"

Masa mau beli tempe? Kenapa Sasuke jadi 'dodol' gini sih di depan Hinata?

Lagi-lagi Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, "ada novel yang baru terbit, karya pengarang favoritku."

Untung si Hinata polos, jadi nggak sadar deh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut reven di depannya.

"Novel _genre _ap—"

"_Teme_.. _Thank_ sudah menungguku," teriak Naruto mendayu-dayu dari kejauhan.

"Jangan bersuara seperti itu, Naruto-_baka_," protes Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Naruto.

Sampai di sana, Naruto langsung ber-oh-ria. Lalu nyengir seperti biasanya.

"Jadi _teme_ sabar menungguku karena ad—"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Tapi sakit, _teme_. Jangan memukulku seenaknya. Eh, kita duluan ya, Sakura-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_. _Bye_~"

Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa membalas lambaian tangan Naruto sambil terbengong-bengong.

_Whats wrong with them? Boys are really_—

"Gyaaa! Ampun, _teme_. Jangan memukuliku lagi~"

—_weird_ _sometimes_.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"Maaf ya, gara-gara hukuman tadi kita nggak jadi ke toko buku."

Sebenarnya, mereka berdua keluar dari sekolah jam setengah lima. Masih jauh memang dengan waktu malam. Namun, orang tua mereka akan makan malam bersama di rumah Hinata. Tentu saja mereka berdua harus ikut dalam acara itu. Apalagi katanya ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan ke mereka berdua. Karenanya, orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka pulang sebelum jam lima untuk bersiap-siap.

Biasa... orang kaya. Persiapannya harus benar-benar matang.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-_chan_. Besok kan masih bisa."

Sakura hanya nyengir —mengikuti aktivitas andalan Naruto—.

Hinata maunya nyengir juga, tapi dia paling nggak bisa kalau disuruh nyengir. Akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

Hanya terdengar suara pelan dari gesekan garpu dan sendok di ruang makan itu. Tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Sudah kebiasaan memang kalau saat makan tidak ada yang berbicara.

Di ruang makan dengan _design_ yang memukau ini terdapat 5 orang yang sedang melahap makanannya masing-masing. Hinata dan ayahnya, serta Sakura dengan kedua orang tuanya.

_Wait_, Hanabi — yang notabene adiknya Hinata— ke mana? Oh, dia menolak ikut acara makan malam karena harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan teman sekelasnya.

Hinata mengenakan gaun berwarna putih sepanjang mata kaki. Terlihat ada semacam pita berwarna biru yang menghias pinggangnya dengan sempurna. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang, menyisakan poni dan beberapa helai rambutnya yang membingkai wajahnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, tubuhnya dibalut gaun berwarna _pink_ tanpa lengan. Rambut pendeknya juga diikat, namun ke samping dengan menyisakan rambutnya —yang tanpa poni— yang ada di bagian depan.

_Simple_ memang, tapi nggak membuat hilang kesan cantik dan manis di wajah mereka yang sudah dari sananya begitu. Wajarlah, turunan orang tua.

"Jadi, seperti yang kami bilang sebelumnya, kami akan memberi tahu kalian sesuatu," ucap Hiashi tegas setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya tetap diam, menunggu kelanjutan.

"Ehm... Jadi kalian akan..." sambung seorang wanita.

Hening.

"Apa, _kaa_-_san_?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran.

"... dijodohkan." Kali ini lainnya yang berbicara, berat tapi nadanya tidak terkesan datar seperti suara sebelumnya. _So_ pasti ini bukan suara Hiashi, apalagi wanita yang dipanggil _kaa_-_san_ oleh Sakura.

JEDUAR! _W_-_what the_..

Hinata dan Sakura dipenuhi dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan tingkat akut. Dan sekarang mereka dalam _mode_ melongo.

"A-APA? _Tou_-_san_ bohong kan?" Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mempertanyakan rasa penasaran akan ketidakpercayaannya kepada sosok yang dipanggilnya sebagai _tou_-_san_ akhirnya menanyakan akan kepastian hal itu juga.

Bingung dengan penjelasan di atas? Intinya, Sakura mulai histeris karena nggak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"_No_," jawab Jiraiya singkat sambil nyengir.

Hinata langsung membatu di tempat. Bagaimana dengan cintanya dengan Naruto? Apakah ia harus patah hati? Secepat inikah? Ah, memikirkan hal-hal di atas, Hinata makin pusing dibuatnya.

Coba kalau pikiran Hinata yang 'berwarna-warni' itu juga dipikirkan oleh Sakura, pastinya Sakura akan berteriak-teriak histeris seperti pikiran 'berwarna-warni' Hinata, yah.. bedanya cuma nama Naruto diganti sama Sasuke saja.

_Stop_. Ada baiknya kalau jangan dibayangkan lagi. Bersyukurlah karena yang punya pemikiran 'berwarna-warni' itu Hinata yang notabene cewek kalem nan pendiam. Jadi, nggak ada acara teriak-teriak tanpa akhir di rumah megah itu.

Fiuuhh.

"Ck. Pokoknya kalian harus menerima perjodohan ini. Dari pihak Uzumaki dan Uchiha sudah menerima perjodohan ini."

"Eh. Uzumaki dan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata nyaris bersamaan.

"Hn. Kalian akan dijodohkan dengan putra tunggal dari Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, serta putra bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto."

"Eh? B-berarti Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata setengah tak percaya.

"Dan Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Hn."

Satu kata tanpa makna yang jelas yang keluar dari mulut seorang Hyuuga Hiashi langsung menimbulkan kehebohan yang luar biasa dari Sakura.

"KYAAA.." jerit Sakura. Tak peduli dengan pandangan heran dari pelayan-pelayan di rumah Hinata.

Hinata sendiri menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya, ia tersenyum manis. Nah, dia nggak perlu mikirin hal-hal aneh yang sebelumnya sudah dipikirkannya deh.

Apa spesialnya sih kata 'hn' itu? Atau suara Hiashi itu segitu merdunya sampai reaksi mereka berdua begitu?

"Jadi, kalian suka dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Tsunade, ibu Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura dan Hinata bersemangat.

"Jadi, dari pihak Uchiha menginginkan Hinata, sedangkan dari pihak Uzumaki menginginkan Sakura," jelas Hiashi singkat, jelas, padat, dan pastinya bermakna besar.

_What the hell_!

Setelah mendengar penuturan singkat dari ayahnya Hinata, Sakura dan Hinata sukses menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

Tuh. Benar kan bermakna besar?

Sepertinya semua perkataan dari mulut Hiashi itu bermakna dalam—

.

.

.

—dan berdampak 'wow' ya?

Ckck.

**.:TBC:.**

_Fict_ _multichapter _pertama Fimi. Semoga nggak aneh dan lebay-lebay amat. Maaf kalau ide pasaran(?)~~ Habis otak Fimi sudah buntu, tapi pengen buat fic SasuHina dan NaruSaku (terutama SasuHina). Ngeramain gitu. Tapi cocok nggak _fict _ini buat dilanjutin? Kalau nggak, Fimi _stop_ deh ngelanjutin nih cerita, bikin _fict_ SasuHina lainnya.

_Well_, sebenarnya _fict _ini sudah lama Fimi buat, cuma kalau nggak sempet, pasti lupa buat nge-_publish_ _fict_ ini.

_By the way_, _thanks for reading and reviews_. Saran dan kritik ditunggu..xDD (dan dibutuhkan! #JeritJeritAlaLee)


	2. Let's Make Some Strategy

Waktunya balas _reviews_~~XD

**Violetta Onyx**: _Update_~~ Masa sih? Perhatikan bener-bener deh, siapa tahu ada _typo(s)_..XD _Gomen_, _update_-nya lama~~:/

**L**: Nggak tahu juga ya, selama ini sih belum Fimi pikirkan, hoho. Btw, _thank_ ya..:))

**sasuhina-caem**: Wuihhh... Yakin nih? _Thank_ banget..XDD Lanjut~ Lanjut~

**harunaru chan muach**: Nggak login juga nggak apa-apa...XP Wuoho, makasih... _Update_~

**kertas biru**: Wkwkwk, Fimi juga nggak bisa ngebayanginnya...:) Uooohh, gampang ketebak ya? Lanjut~~ Sip dah, tapi... kalo sempat ya? =,=d

**suka snsd**: Baguslah kalau begitu..:) Err... Unik ya? ._. Btw, salam kenal juga~~:)

**Azzahra Shapprine's**: Wkwkwk, belum tahu kalau masalah _chapter_~~ Sip dah...xD

**Zae-hime**: Aku juga suka cinta segiempat dan SasuHina~~XD #KagakAdaYangNanya. Sip... Sip...

**nona fergie**: Wkwkwk, selamat menunggu..._ Update_-nya lama ya? Kasihan..:P #ampooonn. _Romance_ juga entahlah, hooo~~. Salam kenal juga... Sip, entar Fimi PM deh... XD

**n**: _Really_? _Thank you_~~XD Bener, cucok banget... OqO Wkwkwk, _thank_ lagi yooo..:)

**Takoyaki**: Aduh, musti diperiksain ke dokter tuh (?). Makasih yoo~~:)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warnings**_: OOC, AU, gaje, lebay, _typo_, dll.

_**Genre**_**:**_ Romance and Friendship_

_**Pairings**_**:** SasuHina, NaruSaku, dan mungkin akan ada lagi yang lainnya...:)

**LIFE IN RUIN**

**Chapter 2 : Let's Make Some Strategy**

Sakura berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya dengan langkah lunglai. Melelahkan, lelah dia menjadi orang kaya. Sudah cukup bersabar ia selama ini karena diperlakukan seperti boneka oleh orang tuanya. Ia tahu kalau orang tuanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi ini masalah pasangan hidup. Ini tentang hidup dan masa depannya. Setidaknya, biarkan ia memilih sendiri untuk yang satu ini.

Sakura mengela napas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"Hinata-_sama_, sudah waktunya sekolah. Bangun," kata salah satu pelayan dirumahnya pelan.

Bukannya bangun, Hinata malah menarik selimutnya ke atas sehingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Haku, si pelayan, cuma bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Hinata yang terlihat _childish_ jika bersamanya. "Ayo, Hinata-_sama_, bangun."

"Aku masih tidur, Haku~ Lagipula, jangan panggil aku Hinata-_sama_. Menyebalkan~"

"Oke, oke. Tapi tetap saja tak mungkin ada orang yang tidur sambil berbicara, Hinata-_chan_."

"Ada dong, orang mengigau," balas Hinata cepat.

"Tapi tak ada orang yang mengerti perkataan orang lain saat tertidur," kata Haku asal.

"Ada, buktinya aku," kata Hinata seraya bangkit dengan posisi duduk dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Begini disebut tidur?" goda Haku.

"Eh?" Hinata kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, "a-aku masih tidur, Haku!"

Haku tertawa kecil. Muka Hinata memerah, malu.

"Ayolah, Hinata-_chan_, kenapa kau hari ini malas sekali bangun? Padahal tadi malam aku mendengar kau akan dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu Uchiha yang tampan dan ker—"

Raut wajah Hinata berubah 180º, ia langsung bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Aku salah ngomong ya?" gumam Haku.

Haku benar-benar nggak peka.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"Hai, Hinata-_chan_," sapa Sakura yang berdiri di depan rumah Hinata dengan berseragam lengkap.

"Ah, hai, Sakura-_chan_.Loh, kok nggak masuk?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, lagi ingin nikmati udara pagi aja," jawab Sakura sekenanya, "kok tumben sih, biasanya aku terus yang ditunggu olehmu."

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok," kata Hinata sambil menutup pintu pagar rumahnya.

Sakura dan Hinata mulai berjalan. Jarak rumah mereka dengan sekolah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh. Bisa dibilang dekat lah, walau nggak dekat-dekat amat. Jadi, demi menjaga kesehatan dengan berjalan di pagi hari —kata Sakura— dan untuk mengurangi polusi udara agar tak terjadi _global warming_ —yang ini kata Hinata—, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk berjalan kaki saja ke sekolahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, menurutmu Naruto-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ tahu tentang itu tidak ya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Entahlah."

Hening.

"_By the way_, Hinata-_chan _kamu tahu nggak sih maksud Naruto yang _kalian sudah tahu_ _belum_?" Sakura meniru perkataan Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar mirip dengan suara Naruto.

"Eh? Em, aku nggak tahu. Err... Jadi, kita masing-masing punya rahasia nih?"

"Mungkin bisa disebut begitu?"

Sakura dan Hinata terkekeh.

Entah mereka berdua itu sebenarnya polos... atau malah bodoh?

"Menurutmu Sakura-_chan_, kita harus bersikap seperti apa di depan mereka nanti saat bertemu?"

"Mungkin lebih baik bersikap seperti biasa saja," jawab Sakura. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang cerah.

Warna langit cerah berwarna biru itu mengingatkan Sakura pada sesuatu, warna iris seseorang yang membuatnya susah tidur tadi malam. Naruto. Ah, jadi ingat Naruto lagi. Sakura menggeleng pelan, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan lagi.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu belum?" tanya Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Tahu apa? Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, _baka_." jawab Sakura.

"Jangan begitu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sasuke dan Hinata yang memang nggak terlalu suka bicara, diam saja. Tentu saja mereka lebih memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ralat. Hinata saja yang menjadi pendengar baik —walaupun dalam keadaan menunduk—, sedangkan Sasuke, malah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini —di mana mereka berempat berkumpul karena Naruto yang menarik Sasuke ke tempat duduk Sakura dan Hinata— dengan diam-diam memandangi Hinata. Tapi, tenang saja, Sasuke sudah ahli dalam hal ini, _so_, kemungkinan ketahuan hanya 1%.

_Well_, namanya juga kemungkinan, ya belum pasti dong.

"Kau melihat apa, _teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Sasuke cepat.

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak kok."

Dan sekarang, Sakura dan Hinata yang mau nggak mau menjadi 'pendengar'.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

Naruto memasang muka serius. Ia duduk sambil melipat tangannya ke depan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Tatapan matanya mengarah lurus ke depan, lebih tepatnya lurus ke orang di depannya.

Naruto menarik napasnya.

Lalu ia buang.

"Oke, Sakura-_chan_. Sekarang jawab aku dengan jujur dan serius. Kau tahu tentang hal itu tidak?"

Dahi Sakura berkedut. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali sih? Aku dan Hinata-_chan_ sama sekali tak tahu tentang apa yang kalian omongkan! Kau yang seharusnya serius."

"Yang kita omongkan adalah perjodohan di antara kita berempat," sahut Sasuke yang ada di samping Naruto santai.

DEG!

"J-jadi, kalian s-sudah tahu?" tanya Hinata yang bereaksi lebih dulu dari Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Hinata. "Hn."

"D-dan... Kalian setuju?" tanya Sakura —yang sebenarnya lebih mengarah ke pekikan.

"_Kalau dengan orang yang kita suka, kenapa ditolak? Lagipula, kesempatan nggak bakal datang dua kali,_" batin Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Well, _kita nggak punya pilihan lain," kata Sasuke yang jelas-jelas membohongi... err, hati nuraninya?

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita satukan kekuatan kita berempat!" teriak Sakura bersemangat.

"K-kita protes ke orang tua kita!" sambung Hinata.

"Oke, jadi... kapan kita mulai rapat untuk menyusun strategi?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Dan dimana? Yang jelas jangan di rumah kita, karena kemungkinan misi ini ketahuan akan semakin besar," sambung Hinata lagi yang ikut-ikutan setengah berbisik.

"Eh? Terima saja kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak setuju.

"Hn, lagipula itu merepotkan," protes Sasuke menggunakan kata andalan Shikamaru, 'merepotkan'.

"Tapi, kita nggak harus mengikuti keinginan orang tua kita!" seru Sakura.

"Apalagi kalau itu nggak sesuai keinginan kita," sambung Hinata.

"_Kita? Itu keinginanku, Hinata~~!_" batin Naruto dan Sasuke —lagi.

"Jadi?" tanya Hinata, menanti kepastian dari dua pemuda di depannya.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto yang melihat itu, cuma bisa menatap horor ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

Firasat buruk!

"Kita terima."

"_WHAT_?" jerit Naruto.

Sasuke memberi isyarat 'jangan ragukan kecerdasan otakku, _do__be_' lewat pandangan matanya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto balik memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan 'kau sudah gila?'.

Sasuke hanya mengabaikan tatapan Naruto. Ia menghadap ke arah Hinata dan Sakura lagi.

"Jadi, apa strategi kita?"

Hinata dan Sakura mengembangkan senyum mereka, jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang... ah, abaikan saja.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"Apa maksudmu, _teme_?" tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan dari pemuda berambut _raven_ di depannya.

"Ck. Ribut. Nanti kujelaskan," protes Sasuke.

"A-atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya suka Sakura-_chan_?" selidik Naruto takut-takut.

"Khh, cewek _bubblegum_ itu? _No way_," sanggah Sasuke ketus, lebih terkesan tak peduli.

"Jangan olok Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya, iya, aku bercanda. Gah, _shut up_!" balas Sasuke malas.

Nggak, Sasuke nggak niat ngolok Sakura kok. Dia akui memang kalau cewek yang disukai sahabatnya itu cantik —walau tak secantik Hinata-'nya'—. Tapi, tetap saja warna rambutnya yang 'argh' itu —menurut Sasuke—, terkadang agak mengganggu penglihatannya. Dan karena Sasuke tipe orang yang suka ngomong apa adanya dan nggak mau berberlit-belit atau seenggaknya mengurangi rasa 'jleb' yang dihasilkan oleh mulutnya, '_bubblegum_' benar-benar kata yang pas untuk mendiskripsikan Sakura —sekali lagi, menurut Sasuke.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Sabar," jawab Sasuke sebelum menggigit _burger _ekstratomatnya —yang khusus dibuatkan pemilik kantin hanya untuknya—. Istirahat kedua ini memang biasa dimanfaatkan keduanya berbelanja di kantin. Untuk istirahat pertama, biasanya kantin akan penuh oleh makhluk-makhluk kelaparan yang tak sempat sarapan, dan hal itu sering membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mau tak mau bergidik. Karena itu, mereka sepakat untuk mengenyangkan perut mereka saat istirahat kedua saja.

"Hei!" bentak Naruto.

Yang dibentak mengabaikan Naruto dan terus memakan makanan yang baru dibelinya. Jelas, hal itu membuat sang pembentak berteriak frustasi.

Kasihan.

"Apa yang kau tanya tadi?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan _burger _ekstra tomatnya.

Naruto _sweatdrop_, "_So fast! He's completely starving._"

"Oy?"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?" tanya Sasuke malas.

Sekali lagi, Naruto berteriak frustasi.

Setelah berteriak selama 3 menit lamanya. Akhirnya Naruto tenang dan dengan sangat terpaksa, mengulang pertanyaannya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya, kembali menyeringai.

Ah, seringaian itu lagi.

"Aku memang menerima tawaran mereka, tapi aku tak bilang kalau kita akan mengikuti strategi mereka, kan?"

Ah, Naruto mulai mengerti sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Ini sedikit licik," komentar Naruto seraya ikut menampilkan seringaiannya, "dan menyenangkan."

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"Kenapa kita harus berkumpul di sini sih?"

"Ribut, _dobe_!"

"Jangan bawel, Naruto-_baka_!"

"Kalian kejam! Kita pergi saja yuk, Hinata-_chan_," rengek Naruto.

Hinata cuma bisa diam dan _blushing_.

"Jangan ngawur, _dobe_!" protes Sasuke sambil memberikan _deathglare_ pada sahabat terbaik dan terburuknya itu. Sahabat terbaik, karena Sasuke memang paling dekat sama Naruto. Sedangkan, sahabat terburuk, karena Naruto punya sifat yang menurut Sasuke, '_like hell_' banget. Eh?

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, berlagak seolah ia sedang ngambek.

Lebay deh, Nar.

Nggak salah juga sih Naruto protes, bayangkan saja, empat orang terkaya di kota itu berkumpul menjadi satu di belakang gudang sekolah yang becek dan terkadang dilewati bau tak sedap yang berasal dari dalam gudang dan menguar dengan seenaknya serta memasuki hidung mereka dengan seenaknya juga. Maklum, gudang itu sudah bertahun-tahun terabaikan dikarenakan sudah dibangunnya gudang baru di sekolah tersebut. _So_, nggak usah tanya tentang masalah bau yang berasal dari dalam gudang itu dan sekedar saran, lebih baik nggak usah dibayangkan juga.

Belum lagi tempat yang sekarang mereka duduki —entahlah kenapa di belakang gudang ada kursi—. Dua kursi panjang yang berhadapan itu, terbuat dari besi. Jadi, bisa ditebak keadaan kursi besi yang diletakkan di luar ruangan tanpa perlindungan apapun saat hujan atau ada angin, kan? _Yes_, kursi itu berkarat.

Orang kaya macam mereka bercengkerama di sini? Level nggak sih?

Sakura yang mengusulkan —karena tak tahu tempat lain yang sepi—, mustahil dong nggak mau, kalau Sasuke sih malas berdebat, jadi 'hooh' saja, dan untuk Hinata yang penurut, dia ngikut doang dan rela-rela saja. Kalau Naruto... sudah tahu kan?

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah, Hinata-_chan_. Aku lebih baik mencari makanan untuk dimakan daripada berkumpul di sini," protes Naruto.

"_Shut up_, _baka_!"

"Kita mulai dari cara yang paling mudah saja dulu."

"Seperti... bilang secara jujur kalau kita tak setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Dengan alasan?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kita sudah punya pacar, mungkin?" kata Sakura ragu.

"Atau kalian bisa bilang kalau kalian sudah dihamili oleh pria lain," sahut Naruto.

BUGH!

"Jangan ngaco!" teriak Sakura.

"_I_-_ittai_, Sakura-_chan_," protes Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam, mukanya memerah.

"Kau ini aneh, mukamu memerah hanya karena perkataan ngawur dari Naruto?" komentar Sasuke.

Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil menatap pria di depannya kesal.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, mencoba menghindarkan arah pandangan matanya ke 'objek' yang mungkin bisa membuat pipinya merona. Dan untungnya Sasuke cepat memalingkan mukanya, kalau nggak, bisa-bisa dia yang diejek balik oleh Hinata karena mukanya yang memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Nah, terus marga Uchiha-nya dikemanain?

"Oke, _guys_. Kita harus serius," kata Sakura mencoba dapatkan perhatian teman-temannya yang pikirannya kemana-mana.

Hening.

Semuanya memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan mereka untuk menghindari perjodohan ini. Sekedar mengingatkan, Naruto dan Sasuke nggak masuk hitungan.

"Mungkin memang benar kata Sasuke-_kun_, kita harus mulai dari cara yang paling mudah, dan aku setuju dengan Hinata-_chan_, mungkin pertama-tama kita perlu memberitahukan kalau kita sebenarnya kita tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini. Kalau gagal, kita naik ke _step_ berikutnya. Bagaimana?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Naruto ikut-ikutan mengangguk juga.

Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kata 'hn' dari mulutnya.

"Sekarang, alasannya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Hinata diam.

Naruto yang mau mengatakan alasan yang tadi ia ucapkan sebelumnya, sudah dipukul oleh Sakura duluan.

Sasuke hanya bersiul-siul tak jelas.

Sakura hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat reaksi ketiga temannya.

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"_A_-_ano_, _tou-san_, eng, t-tentang perjodohan itu, err... Hinata harus t-terima perjodohan i-itu ya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Hiashi tegas.

Hinata yang dari awal sudah ketakutan, malah makin ciut nyalinya.

"Eng... _a_-_ano_, emm... _tou_-_san_ bisa tidak, err... b-ba-batalkan p-perjodohan ini? H-Hinata s-sudah punya seseorang y-yang Hinata s-suka dan i-itu bukan S-Sasuke-_kun_," aku Hinata.

"APA?"

Dan dengan diakhiri teriakan dari Hiashi, sudah pasti diketahui kalau Hinata gagal dalam misi mereka yang pertama.

**Misi 1:**

**Hinata: Gagal**

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"_Tou_-_san_, _kaa_-_san_," panggil Sakura dengan nada manja.

Jiraiya menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura lalu memalingkan lagi kepalanya ke arah TV, sedangkan Tsunade pura-pura tak mendengar, ia terus melanjutkan membaca majalahnya sambil mengunyah beberapa kue kering dari toples di dekatnya.

"_Pasti ada maunya ini!_" batin mereka berdua bersamaan. _So sweet_~

Sakura kesal juga diabaikan begitu, tapi ia harus tetap melancarkan aksinya. Sakura lalu duduk di sebelah Jiraiya sambil menggelayut manja di tangannya.

"_Tou_-_san_, aku boleh minta sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, kirain... Uangmu habis? Beli sendiri saja ya, _tou_-_san_ capek," kata Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya.

"Bukan itu!"

"Jadi? Jangan yang aneh-aneh ya."

"Aku mau perjodohan yang kemarin lusa dibatalkan, boleh kan?" tanya Sakura sambil melancarkan _puppy eyes _andalannya yang biasa ia gunakan jika meminta sesuatu dari orang tuanya.

"_Tou_-_san_ lagi nggak minat bercanda," jawab Jiraiya malas.

"Aku tak bercanda, _tou_-_san_!"

"Jadi?"

"Aku serius!"

"Oh."

Sakura yang nggak sabaran, langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya sambil pasang muka yang 'enggak banget', lalu duduk di sebelah wanita berambut _blonde_.

Siapa sih yang nggak kesal digituin sama _tou-san_-nya sendiri?

"_Kaa_-_san_," rengek Sakura.

"Jangan ngawur ya," kata Tsunade tegas sambil tetap membaca majalahnya.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah, tidur sana."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah malam, Sakura."

"Tapi—"

"Besok kau telat."

Dan perkataan Sakura yang terus dipotong oleh Tsunade itu berlangsung sampai Jiraiya ikut-ikutan membantu Tsunade untuk menyuruh Sakura tidur yang mau tak mau membuat Sakura pergi ke kamarnya sambil terus menggerutu.

**Misi 1:**

**Sakura: Gagal**

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"_Tou-san_!" teriak Naruto.

"Hah?" tanya Minato sambil memalingkan mukanya dari koran yang dibacanya.

"Perjodohan itu jadi kan?" tanya Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Oh, tentu saja dong, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak sabar untuk menikahi Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto yang nyengir lebar.

**Misi 1:**

**Naruto: Hah, _kidding me_...**

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"_Tou-san_."

"Hn?"

"Perjodohan itu, rencananya kapan sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, belum dipikirkan, kenapa memangnya? Jangan bilang kau tiba-tiba tak setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada horor di akhir kalimat.

GLEK!

Mampus, Sas!

"E-enggak kok, _tou-san_. Cuma penasaran saja sih," kata Sasuke.

"_Lagipula, dengerin dulu dong, aku kan belum selesai ngomong_," gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kalau bisa, lulus SMA, kamu langsung nikah ya, Sas?" sahut Mikoto yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Eh, bolehlah, makin cepat makin baik," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Ntar, buatkan 10 cucu untuk _kaa-san _ya?" tanya Mikoto bersemangat, membuat Fugaku melotot.

"A-apa? _Kaa-san_ ngawur ih," jawab Sasuke dengan rona tipis di wajah tampannya.

**Misi 1:**

**Sasuke: Khh, _make everything worse_…**

**.:Life In Ruin:.**

"Jadi, bagaimana misinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Gagal," jawab Hinata lesu.

"Sama."

"Aku juga!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Cara bicaramu benar-benar tak sesuai, _baka_. _Bye the way_, aku juga gagal. Jadi, kita tak ada yang berhasil nih? Hahh…" keluh Sakura.

"_So, any idea for next mission, guys_?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak," jawab Sakura lesu.

"_No_," jawab Naruto.

"Begitu juga aku," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah! _I have an idea_," kata Hinata tiba-tiba seraya mengembangkan seyumnya.

Ah, senyum yang mencurigakan.

**.:TBC:.**

Galay bener ih, _chapter_ 2… _G-gomenasai_…

Sebenarnya Fimi nggak tahu _chapter_ 3 ntar kayak apa. Cari-cari inspirasi dulu, eh. Tak apa, kan? XDD

Oya, sekedar info, Fimi mau mudik(?) nih liburan kali ini. Fimi mau ke Jawa, paling sekitar 2 minggu lebih beberapa hari. Belum lagi, urusan Fimi yang niatnya ngelanjutin sekolah di asrama. Entar, tanggal 8 Juli masuk asramanya. Jadi, _chapter_ 3 mungkin agak lamaan lah baru nyusul, mengingat jadwal Fimi yang padat (sok lu). Hoho... XD

Tapi, kalau _fic_ '_Please Make Me Beautiful_', niatnya beberapa hari lagi nyusul, jadi sebelum Fimi mudik semoga sudah bisa _update_, sekalian tamat gitu (kan habis di _chapter _4. Ho~~), _so_, hutang makin dikit. LOL.

Balik lagi ke _fic _'_Life in Ruin_', ditunggu yo, _chapter_ 3~~! Muachh... #iyeks

Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya, _guys_! _Love you_!(?)


End file.
